


Drive

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [14]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Drive, as suggested by Limon91 and VegetableNinja.Tobin's driving Christen home.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Drive

They're on their way to Palos Verdes with Tobin behind the wheel and Christen relaxing in the passenger seat. Her usually high-strung fiancee is growing more and more at ease the closer they get to her childhood home. Christen's feet are up on the dashboard of Tobin's Jeep, a rather uncommon occurrence, since ms. Press usually doesn't understand why feet should be on dashboards of cars. Well, truth be told, the no-feet-on-the-dashboard-rule only applies to Tobin and only when they're in Christen's car. That's a mistake one only makes once.

Driving proves to be a bit of a task. Tobin's heavily distracted by the way Christen seems to have melted into the seat beside her, toes dancing along to the classic rock playlist she put on a while ago. Tobin fears she's going to run them off the road if her girlfriend doesn't stop looking so adorable. Christen's a true sight to behold, Tobin muses as she catches a quick glimpse of closed eyes and a contented smile. If Tobin had to put a word to Christen's current demeanor, she'd pick blissful. It makes her heart hurt to think it's been a hot minute since seeing Christen this relaxed. They should really come out here more.

As if sensing the familiar bend in the road leading up to the house, Christen opens her eyes as her smile widens. Dropping her feet to the floor board, she actually starts wiggling in excitement. It's cute as all get out and Tobin really needs to kiss her, but it's only half a mile more before she can actually do something about it. She can make it. She thinks.

Beside her, Christen's sliding into her slippers as she gathers empty coffee cups and water bottles along with half a gas station chicken sandwich Tobin didn't much like. She looks ready to hit the ground running as soon as Tobin touches the brake pedal, but Tobin needs to get at least one smooch in before the Press clan claims their long lost daughter slash sibling. With her seat belt unbuckled before the car stops rolling, Christen's hand reaches for the door handle as Tobin's hand reaches for Christen.

"Not so fast," Tobin playfully stops her from getting out.  "No tip for your driver, Ms. Press?"

Christen rolls her eyes – it's a miracle they're not stuck that way by now – and puckers up, knowing that's what Tobin's  _ really _ asking for. Tobin leans in to meet her halfway, their lips meeting in a surprisingly tender kiss.  Pulling back half an inch, Tobin studies the brightness of Christen's eyes and the flush of excitement in her cheeks, evidence of how happy she is to see her family again.

"Welcome home, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteen down, only one more to go! I have a few D-words left. Let me know which one you want to read in the final short of this series? 
> 
> Diamond  
> Delicious  
> Dork  
> Delirium  
> Delusions  
> Daydrinking  
> Dandelion
> 
> Thanks so much to all who comment and leave kudos. They fuel my writing engine!


End file.
